Bittersweet: Sequel
by Bronytim01
Summary: This is a sequel to the fan-fiction Bittersweet. I highly recommend you to read that first and then this! If someone says that this isn't an original idea, then it's an accident. I thought about making this by heart. So you know. :-/


**AN: If you haven't read the fan-fiction called Bittersweet, then you will not understand this. So read that first, and then this. Okay?**

It has been sixty years ever since Pinkie Pie died due to diabetes. One by one, the mane six has been passing away. First was Twilight, then Rarity, then Applejack, and Fluttershy, leaving Rainbow Dash all alone.

"Happy Anniversary, guys." The elderly pegasus said trying to hide her tears. Rainbow put on her best smile and put down the flowers on their graves. The bundle of flowers each had the color of her friends. Orange, purple, yellow, white, and pink. Rainbow sighed and said her last goodbye to them before breaking down to tears. She fell on top of the graves and cried her eyes out. "I miss you guys." She whispered. She then wiped her eyes and left the cemetery. She began to trot home and began to think of how much Ponyville changed.

It used to be a colorful and friendly town, but now it's a dark, solemn, and empty town. Rainbow sighed solemnly and finally reached her home. She trotted inside and locked the door. She then put her face into her hooves and began to sob heavily. She never felt so alone. Even her old friend Gilda left her. She then walked to her room and began to see something illuminate her room. She observed it for a while and just shrugged it off. She crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

In her sleep, Rainbow Dash saw a pink pony in the distance and began to sprint over to it. "Pinkie Pie?" She yelled as she got closer. Once she got close enough to try to hug her, Pinkie Pie vanished. "Over here, silly filly!" She said in her hyper voice.

Rainbow Dash turned to the source of the voice and found a fountain. Beautiful and regal. 'Looks legit. I am pretty thirsty.' Rainbow thought as she licked her lips. She then trotted over to the fountain and brought her lips down to the clean water. 'Mmmm! Best water ever!' She thought with a smile as she slurped the water up. She pulled back from the water and smiled, feeling way more energized than before. The smiled and noticed the same pink pony as before. "Pinkie! Wait up!" She yelled. The pink pony stopped in her tracks and turned to face Rainbow. Rainbow's eyes widened and she ran over to hug Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie! I missed you so much!" She said in happiness. Pinkie Pie smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too."

"Sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I just been busy working on a party for somepony." Pinkie said with a smile. Rainbow pulled away from the hug. "For who?" She asked the hyper active pony. Pinkie smiled. "For you!" Then almost immediately a light flashed on, revealing a party. "SUPRISE!" Everypony yelled. Rainbow gasped in surprise and smiled. She saw all of her friends there wearing a smile on their faces Then she noticed the banner saying, "Welcome to Heaven!" Rainbow frowned. "'Welcome to Heaven? You're meaning to tell me that I..." She couldn't finish her sentence and began to cry. Pinkie frowned and her mane deflated.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dashie. But you're in a peaceful place now." Pinkie said with a reassuring look. "I know. But how did I die?" She asked with tears flowing down her eyes. Pinkie sighed. "Twilight. Can you tell her. I can't..." She trailed off and tears began to flow down her eyes too. Twilight walked over and frowned, "You died in your sleep. You forgot to take you medicine and you died peacefully..." She said. Rainbow sighed. "Darn it. How did I forget?" She said with a frown on her face. "Ya forgot 'cause of us." Applejack said as she hung her head in shame. "No! Don't blame yourself because of my mistake! It wasn't you fault!" Rainbow yelled as she stomped her hoof on the ground.

The mane six smiled at the reassuring statement and Pinkie decided to go ahead and break the silence. "Well anyways. Let's party!" She yelled as her mane inflated back to its old self. The other nodded in agreement and partied like there was no tomorrow. After the party, all of the ponies were practically exhausted and began to say goodbye to each other. Then Rainbow noticed something weird. "Wait... Why are we all so young?" She asked as she noticed Granny Smith looking like her younger self.

Twilight smiled and said, "In Heaven, everypony it young! Especially if you drink from the fountain that you found." Rainbow smiled and nodded. She then yawned and frowned. "Well I need to get some shut-eye..." She said slowly. She really didn't want to leave them, but she had to go get some rest. "Oh! I know! Let's have a sleep over at my house!" Rarity said with a smile. We all agreed and opened the door to an exact replica of the old Ponyville. From then on, Rainbow knew that life would be great.

**Chapter End Notes:**

_So what do you think? Sorry about any mistakes. I was crying while I made this. So you know. Sorry about that. lol_


End file.
